polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Alaskaball
Alaskaball |reality = State of Alaska |government = Republic |onlypredecessor = Russian Americaball |predicon = Russian America |language = English and Russian. Also speaks Native American languages: Inupiaq, Chuckhi, Siberian Yupik, Central Alaskan Yup'ik, Alutiiq, Unangan, Dena'ina, Deg Xinag, Holikachuk, Koyukon, Upper Kuskokwim, Gwich'in, Tanana, Upper Tanana, Tanacross, Hän, Ahtna, Eyak, Tlingit, Haida, Tsimshian. |capital = Juneauball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Christianity: Protestants, Catholics and Orthodox |friends = USAball Donald Trump (sometimes) Canadaball (sometimes) Chukotkaball Siberiaball Yukonball |enemies = Russiaball (except for Siberia) Texasball Canadaball (sometimes) North Koreaball Donald Trump (sometimes) |founded = 17th century, joined the American Federation in 1959 |predecessor = Russian Americaball |intospace = Yes, ask Murica|image = Alaska.png|imagewidth = default|likes = Auroras, snow, gold, oil, guns|food = salmon|nativename = Штат Аляскашар|caption =XAXAXAXAXA!!! I'm the Russian America! |personality = |type = |hates =Global warming (F*** you, Palin), oil spills |successor =Westernmost Province in Canadaball |bork =Palin Palin |status =Recently suffered an earthquake. Now it fears tsunami. |notes = Became a state in 1959}} Alaskaball is the largest stateball in USAball. His flag represents the big dipper and the north star. It was designed while it was a territoryball by a young 3ball. He has very dangerous roads and there seems to be always winter. He still does not know if he wants to stay with his adoptive father ( USAball) or if he returns with his real father ( Russiaball). During the Cold War, Alaskaball became paranoid. Because during the Cold War Alaskaball was surrounded by submarines of USAball and submarines of the USSRball. History Alaskaball was born around 10,000 years ago as an iced 3ball, and was first colonized by Russian Empireball in 1747. The Russian Empireball is Alaskaball's father and 3ball is Alaskaball's mother. USAball is Alaskaball's adoptive parent. When in 1867, Russian Empireball proposed to USAball to sell Alaskaball for $7,200,000 (approximately $10.85 per square mile of land or $4.19 per square kilometer). assumed Alaskaball had no value to his name besides useless clay. He was wrong, about 30 years later, gold was discovered on his clay, and there was a massive gold rush similar to Californiaball's. Alaskaball has been a stateball since 1959, had the biggest American petroil deposit, discovered in 1968. Russia is unhappy with his decision. There are proposals to unite America and Asia between a bridge between Russiaball and Alaskaball. This may never happen... Alaskaball has a considerable Orthodox minority thanks to Russiaball colonization in the region. Several Russian missionaries converted many natives to the Orthodox Church. 12,5% of the Alaskaballs are Orthodox. Nowadays, Alaskaball is the coldest state of USAball. Also the biggest, though Texasball is in denial over it. You could split Alaska into half and both halves would still be bigger than Texas. Now is being targeted by North Koreaball . Relationships Friends * Chukotkaball - My brother. He's a lot like me, we're both cold, full of oil, and part of Russia, or used to be. * Hawaiiball - My sister. Both joined America at the same time. * Siberiaball - Same thing with Chukotka * Yukon Territoryball - My Cousin. He lives relatively close to me, and I visit him sometimes. But tell your Dad to leave me alone!! Neutral * Canadaball - He may be my uncle, and helps me with food and heat, but stop asking me to join!! I'll either become independent, or stay with USA!! * USAball - My adoptive Father. After he adopted me, he helped me find oil, and now i'm filthy rich! Still, i'm getting older and think I can take care of myself.... Enemies * North Koreaball - STOP WITH THE DAMN NUKES, MY DAD WILL NUKE YOU, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR COMMUNISM! * Russiaball - Kicked me out because he thought I was a useless pile of dirt. WHO'S THE POOR ONE NOW?!! * Texasball - HAHAHA, WHAT'S THE MATTER LITTLE GUY? CAN'T ACCEPT THE FACT YOU'RE A PUNY LITTLE SHRIMP?! ALASKA #1 IN SIZE!!! Family USAball (adopted dad) Russiaball (dad) How to draw Drawing Alaskaball is easy: # Draw the basic circle and color it of this blue # Draw the Ursa Minor seven stars plus North Star of this yellow # Draw eyes and you've finished If you like, you can add a winter hat. Gallery AlaskanPurchase.png Icmzk4U.png qY2FAni.jpg yjsKx7G.png 未命名78.jpg es:Alaskaball Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Catholic Category:North America Category:Christian Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Vodka Category:Cold Category:Oil Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Trump Supporters Category:Alaskaball Category:Republic Category:Blue Yellow Category:Mountains